Ziplines allow riders to travel from one point to another. They are used for various purposes, including as thrill rides and tourist attractions. Ziplines generally include two supports and a cable suspending between the two. There is generally an area on each support, usually a platform, to allow riders to embark and disembark from the zipline. Harnesses and pulleys are used for transporting and providing support to the zipline riders.
Several different zipline braking systems have been adopted by zipline operators. Some systems require a rider to move a static mass of springs whereas others incorporate a speed limiting trolley. Other zipline braking systems involve guide operated ropes that are dependent on a human guide applying friction to a rope attached to a catch block as the zipline rider reaches the end of the zipline ride. As such, these systems are susceptible to human errors. In addition, zipline riders often complain that present braking systems cause pain to their necks or backs due to the dramatic speed decrease upon a zipline rider reaching the end of the zipline. Some braking systems also create a loud crashing sound that is not appealing to zipline riders.
A need therefore exists for an improved zipline braking system. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.